


Confurt

by willowbot2000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Touching, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: Tony and Peter become close, but Peter is sure to realize that this intimacy is unable to last.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

“Keep trying, Peter.”

That’s what Tony told Peter in the compound that night, his gentle tone seeping through his words. 

He had his palm on Peter’s shoulder, giving him a way to redirect Peter’s attention to himself. Their eyes locked. Smiles drew on their faces; the intimacy and comfort felt so casual, it was surprising to Peter to see Tony be kind to him.

Peter listened to those warm words, his heart tingling in a feeling he didn’t know would rekindle. “I will,” he replied, and Tony’s smile grew bigger, his eyelids lowering. Something about his expression made Peter feel safe. He was in the presence of someone who cared for him, understood him.

Their glance stayed longer than usual. Tony finally broke it when he shifted his eyes to his palm, the one on Peter’s shoulder. He was hesitant to move it.

Peter saw the sudden, but nearly-hidden frown creasing Tony’s face. Worried thoughts started to pile up. Was it something I said? Why does he look like that? Is he trying to reply?

Tony looked back at Peter’s eyes, and a smile returned on his face. This time his smile was shy, almost unsure. 

Tony shuffled forward.

Peter felt Tony remove his hand from Peter’s shoulder to his cheek, his thumb rubbing softly on Peter's soft skin.

Both of them leaned in, forgetting the world around them. Their expressions held this familiar uncertainty, as if they were two kids in love, but were too nervous to confess it. They were happy to be together in each other’s presence, though; with every slight action like Tony’s rub or Peter’s blink, their nerves gradually settled.

Their faces were so close together. The TV’s soft, blue glow bounced off their bodies. Their unsteady breaths, and their movement, at that moment were no longer an issue.

Tony came closer. His smile faded, and what was left was filled with questions, with doubt. “...Peter?”

“Tony—“

Peter was cut short when Tony linked their lips together. The world, or rather the walls, awakened and showed a beautiful shade of pink. 

Their lips touched, but soon enough their bodies did too. It was a warm embrace with their hands on the other’s faces, brushing their hair back, and taking in the sudden kiss that felt all too perfect for them.

When they finally pulled back after what felt like hours, they opened their eyes to see that the world was pink. Tony looked at Peter, his face hot and embarrassed, while Peter held this “half-lidded-big-smile” expression. The kiss felt enchanted to him.

They didn’t catch on that their fingers were now twined together, warm palms touching. Tony breathed out a worried sigh.

“I’m sorry,” he told Peter softly. “I-I should’ve asked before I came in like that.”

Peter heard this and giggled to himself. He noticed how awkward they both felt, but this awkwardness still radiated with this sense of comfort. It was a dorky love that you’d only see in those teen romcom movies.

“I understand,” Peter replied, and Tony’s gentle smile returned. Peter carefully took the hold he had on his mentor’s hand and placed it close to his cheek, just like last time. Peter closed his eyes and delved into the calming touch it provided him.

“I never thought I’d meet someone like you,” Peter continued. “All the other people in my life...they never stayed, you know?” 

But then, much like a lightning bolt, something struck Peter to his very core.

Tony went quiet. He didn’t want Peter to believe he was right. Peter was loved—the people in his life just never decided to stay for the beauty that was Peter as a person.

Instead Tony said, “I’ll stay with you until the very end. We’ll grow our relationship together.”

Peter nodded, but his sudden, worrisome thoughts started to swarm his brain.

Tony continued. “And we’ll be honest with each other...right?”

The once wonderful feelings Peter was having went cold, and his body froze to the ground below him. It was easy for him to hide it from Tony, but that only made his heart sink farther and farther to his stomach. 

Peter was good at lying. He was good at never letting his emotions take control of him. Someone in the life, the only one who stuck around, taught him how to live in a state of loneliness, where you barred everyone away to stay clear of any remorse.

Yet here Peter was, feeling loved and connected with someone new in his life, who defied all of these rules. 

But he knew he had a job to do.

He looked down sadly, letting his hold on Tony’s hands weaken. His eyes left his mentor’s contact the whole time after.

“We will,” Peter lied.

Tony noticed how retracted Peter looked and asked. “You alright?” He was unsure if he wanted to embrace Peter, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. 

Peter reassured his mentor with a weak smile. “I’m alright. Just tired,” he said back. He was rubbing his eyes, but even he was unsure if it were due to him being tired, or masking away any incoming tears.

Peter slowly got up and opened the guest room’s door, entering his room. He took notice of the walls’ fading light, its pink glow barely visible. Peter cupped his hands together while pure anxiety washed over him. He felt as if his body was being stung, his ears only hearing white noise.

And it got louder.

And louder.

And—

“Peter?”

The voice disrupted the noise. He looked back and saw Tony looking out from inside the hall. “If you call May..tell her I said goodnight.”

Once Peter left the scene, the feeling of dread didn’t return immediately. Tony had made him forget about the real task at hand. In his presence, he felt safe.

But he knew their relationship wasn’t complete. In every relationship, you don’t lie or hide something unless it’s for something reasonable.

Peter has no justifiable reasons. He was nursed and grew up in a world built from lies.

And so he fully entered the room.

He took his phone from the desk.

And he gave it a call.


	2. Secret Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter makes a secret call to his 'boss'.

"So Pete, are you at his house?" 

Peter hesitated not wanting to put Tony in danger, especially after that promise. "Y-yes" He said, his voice shaking with regret. 

"Alright, were on our way." The man's voice answered. 

"W-wait!" Peter interoupted. "Can you wait until another week. I'm not as ready." Peter said, the image of his aunt lying in her hospital bed, wires and tubes going in and out of her. 

"So you don't want to save your aunt, I have the money." 

"I do! I just..." Peter sighed. He couldn't imagine Tony forgiving him for putting the Avengers in danger. "I have a friend who needs me." Peter mentally shouted at himself. A friend! What was he thinking, Tony wasn't some little kid he would build Legos with and watch Star Wars with. They were much closer.

"Then how about this, you stay out of this. I promise to never tell anyone about this plan of ours. I just need the next place the Avengers mission will be." 

Peter went quiet. Should he trick the Avengers into losing and never tell them. For his aunt. Well, family does come before friends.

"Fine." Peter wipered, feeling as if Tony was listening in on the otherside of the door. 

When Peter ended the call, he felt so guilty. He crawled into his bed and curled in on himself. His mouth tasted like vomit, and his stomach was doing backflips.

He felt himself gag before puking all over the floor. He felt even more guilty. The first few tears came forcefully, but the sobs that racked his body were accidentle. 

Peter paused his sobs when he heard the door open. But when he saw Tony, he remembered why he was upset. "I'm sorry." Peter wispered threw his sore throat.

"Hey, hey. If your sick there is nothing to be sorry for. I'm not mad. I might be dissapointed that I have a chance of getting sick. But it's okay." He confurted. Peter giggled at Tony's joke. 

Tony wrapped Peter in a hug and let him sob into his chest, allowing them both to fall asleep.


	3. I quit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I quit

I'm sorry... I just... I can't 

I did something, I regret it

I need to quit 

I'm sorry

I just... need to stop being such a bad auther

I hope you guys find a better one

Bye


End file.
